


All I'm Really Asking For is You

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Leslie, Ben goes to a bar to clear his head and ends up meeting a beautiful woman who he has a lot in common with (not a cheating fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I'm Really Asking For is You

He sits down at the bar, glancing at the woman next to him. She’s wearing a red blouse that’s unbuttoned enough for him to see the swell of her breasts and a black skirt. She doesn’t look back, her focus on the glass of bourbon in her hand. He watches her as she lifts the glass up to her lips, the red polish on her nails catching his eye as she takes a sip, wincing as it burns down her throat.

“I’ll have a Miller Lite,” he tells the bartender, who reaches down and grabs a bottle, snapping it open with his church key. Ben takes a long draw, swallowing and releasing an exhale. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the woman pull out her phone. She sends a text to someone and then sets the phone down on the bar, watching it as she continues to sip her drink until it’s gone or she gets a response, whichever one comes first he guesses.

Light catches the ring on her finger. “You married?”

She looks at him. “I’m sorry?” 

“I said, you married?” He points to her hand.

“Oh yeah.”

He holds up his hand. “Me too. So uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s a married woman doing at a bar at 6:30 on a Friday?”

Her phone buzzes and she takes a minute to read it before putting it back in her purse. “My husband’s out of town, and my kids are at a slumber party and my house was too quiet so I came here. Why are you here?”

“I got into a fight with my wife over something stupid and I just came here to clear my head before I go back and apologize.”

She nods as if she understands exactly what he means and they both take sips of their drinks. “To tell you the truth, I kind of got into it with my husband too, but I don’t think it was over something stupid.”

Ben sighs and takes another drink, trying to calm himself. “But he’s out of town?”

“Yeah. And it’s always harder when you’re not in the same place.”

“I hate being away from my wife,” Ben says, “and my kids. I travel for work a lot and it’s like we skype but I miss putting them to bed and waking up next to her in the morning. I feel like I’m missing so much. I’m Ben, by the way.”

She pauses, coming her fingers through her blonde hair, as if trying to decide whether to give her real name.“Leslie. It’s nice to know you do that for your family. My husband always calls to read the kids a story but the last few weeks he’s missed it.”

His stomach burns but he blames it on the alcohol as he pushes it away and laughs. “Wow. My wife’s name is Leslie.”

Leslie’s face is blank of of expression for a moment and Ben thinks he might have done something wrong, but then she says, “You want to know something really funny? My husband’s name is Ben.” They meet eyes and fall over laughing. He catches her, hand smoothing down her arm as he makes sure she’s steady.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Leslie says, smiling into her glass. “But this seems to be empty.”

“You want another?”

“Are you offering to buy me a drink?”

He nods. “I am.”

She tilts her head, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Can I ask you something?”

Ben signals the barkeep for another beer. When it’s placed in front of him, he takes a long pull before answering. “Sure.”

“What did you and your wife fight about?”

Maybe he should get something stronger. “Well, according to her, I’ve been a crap husband and father.”

“And you say that’s stupid?”

“It’s stupid because there’s no one more important to me than them. My job takes me away from them and it’s really hectic and unfortunately, it requires sacrificing things.”

“Like your family?”

Ben shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

Leslie sighs, her face the picture of disappointment. “I’m sorry then, but I don’t think I’ll be taking that drink then.” She grabs her purse and starts to leave, but Ben puts his hand on her shoulder.

“Stay. Please.”

She turns around, staring back at him for a minute that feels like thousands. “No drink, but I’ll stay and talk.”

That’s all Ben wants. She sits back down and orders a coke, thanking the bartender when he sets in on a napkin in front of her. He even plops in two cherries. She takes them out, snapping them off the stems with her teeth.

“Ben missed our daughter’s recital. I knew going into this there would be things he would miss but I kept seeing her look at the chair next to me and it occurred to me that even though I get that being a congressman means missing things our kids don’t and I shouldn’t have to be the one to constantly try to explain that to them. And then there’s bedtime and I don’t do the voices right and lately I’m lucky if I even get a good night let alone an I love you.”

Ben listen to Leslie’s speech, watches as she blinks and wipes away tears, and his heart breaks for her. “Leslie.”

“What?”

He doesn’t know what to say to her. “I knew the day I met her I was going to marry my wife.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’s small like you but she’s larger than life you know and she started in on me and I knew I was going to be with her forever.”

“I knew that too,” she whispers. “It took me a while to admit it, even to myself, but I knew.”

“You know, we actually had our first date here, at this very bar.”

“Is that so? What did you do? ask her to get a beer at 10:30 in the morning?”

“That’s exactly what I did,” he answers. There’s no music and the jukebox has an out of order sign on it but that doesn’t stop him from saying, “Hey, so, do you think your husband would get upset if I did ask you to dance? Just for fun I promise.”

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

Ben wants to disagree with that, but Leslie’s already jumping off the stool, waiting for him. He takes a drink and joins her. The only noise is from the tvs and the other conversation from the people in the bar which is now starting to get more customers, but there’s enough room for them to slow dance at least.

“You have pretty eyes.”

“Thanks. My wife says they remind her of brownies.”

“She’s right.”

He doesn’t say that her eyes are the same exact shade as his wife’s, or that her hair smells the same, like cherry blossoms. Instead he writes patterns into her back with his index finger while they sway, bodies close together. A part of him wants to break the spell, but the other just wants to keep dancing with her.

“If your husband could, he would tell you he’s sorry.”

“It’s not about him being sorry,” she says, “I know he’s sorry. I just want…”

“What?”

“I want to feel important to him. You- He, missed the recital because he had to read over speech, something that could be done on the plane and I know he could have gotten one because there were plenty of flights out that would have made it in time.”

All night, she’s been so careful, but Ben catches the slip. He’s bumped into by a guy wearing a backwards baseball cap, so he grabs her hand and pulls her through the crowd to the back near the restrooms. “I told-”

She jerks her hand away, shaking her head no. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go, but already he can feel her slipping away from him. “What are you doing?”

“You broke first.”

“Not that.”

Ben sighs. “I don’t know. I thought…it’s just everything is so busy and I feel like I’m being pulled in a thousand different directions.”

“I can make that easier for you.”

He understands her meaning all too well. “Absolutely not. That is the last thing I want.”

She wipes her face again. “At least you’re not having an affair, right?”

“Are you asking me if I am?” Ben’s heart squeezes at the thought that she might actually be accusing him of being unfaithful, but she shakes her head no, a soft smile on her face.

“That’s the one thing I know you would never do,” she says, pausing for a second, “although, you were totally about to cheat with that other Leslie, right?”

“Of course not!”

“I was.”

“What?”

“I was going to cheat on you. With…you.” Leslie does a flippant hand wave. “Whatever. Point is, I was ten seconds away from kissing him.”

“You still can.”

“But I don’t want to.” She’s practically pouting. He smiles and cups her chin in his hand.

“I know I messed up,” he says, leaning down so their foreheads touch, “but I’m going to do better.”

“I just need to feel like you’re here, even if you’re not.”

Ben smiles, brushing his lips across hers. “I’m always here.”

“Okay.” Her breath caresses his lips and she takes a hold on his tie, pulling him closer. A few people walk past them, so Ben crowds her into the wall. He vows with his lips and hands never to let her down again. He smooths his hand up her leg, reaching under her skirt to feel her. He’s not surprised to find her already wet, but it doesn’t stop him from whispering it into her ear. A couple giggling twenty somethings go by and Ben snaps. “Let me take you home.”

She looks at him, eyes dark as she nods. He laces his fingers with hers as she makes sure her skirt is straight. They stop at the bar to pay for their drinks, and then they leave make their way to the front door.

“We took separate cars,” Leslie says once they’re on the sidewalk.

“Why did we do that again?”

“You wanted to be authentic.” She shrugs and he pulls her against him, kissing her hard.

“Excuse us.”

They break and move away, issuing apologies.

“I’ll meet you at the house,” she says.

He gets there first. He turns on the lights and puts on some music and pours two glasses of wine and then he waits.

He waits for over thirty minutes, wondering if maybe Leslie decided not to come home. She could have gone to stay at a hotel for the night or to Donna and Joe’s to sleep in their guest room or even to April and Andy’s cabin. He tries not to panic though, spending the time picking up the kids toys. But eventually, his fear wins and he picks up his phone, finger hovering over send to call her when the front door opens.

“Where were you?”

“I stopped by the store and got some things,” she says, holding up a sack.

“You could have called.”

“I’m going to let that one go,” Leslie says, brushing past him as she makes her way into the kitchen. He follows her, stepping on a lego.

“Fuck!” Ben yells, picking up the piece. “Damn it. You need to tell Wesley to stop leaving his Legos around.”

“You tell him,” she says, getting out a bowl from the cabinet. Ben slams the Lego brick down on the counter and hobbles over to her.

“I poured us some wine.”

“Thank you but I’m not in the mood for wine. I’m in the mood for an ice cream sundae. Remember when we used to do that Ben? We’d wake up in the middle of the night and make sundaes and make out until they melted.”

“And then I would pour it on you and lick it off. I remember.”

“I miss that,” she says, still making her sundae. “I miss my Ben. The one who always has crazy hair in the morning and a sleepy grin as he makes his way down my body. I miss the Ben who always worked in my office even though his was in the same building. The one who would get on his stomach and put together Lego sets with the kids and…” She shakes her head. “I look at you and I don’t know who you are.”

“You know who I am, Leslie.”

She takes several bites of her sundae. “Do I?”

Ben leans against the counter and rubs his hand over his face. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ve been shit lately. I haven’t been there for you or the kids and I could blame that on Congress being in session but you’re right it’s just an excuse. I guess I got so caught up in helping people that I left out the most important people in my life. That’s you and the kids, in case that isn’t clear.”

Leslie doesn’t say anything. She just eats her sundae and Ben waits, knowing that she’s thinking of her response. He counts it as a good thing that she’s thinking and not just responding with the first angry retort she comes up with.

“Maybe I’ve been a little unfair too. I know you’re under a lot a stress.”

“So are you,” he says, “I mean, you’re running national parks and you’re pretty much raising our kids on your own. I’m so sorry, Leslie.”

“I’m sorry too. I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“So are we done?” he asks, taking her hand and kissing her finger beneath her rings. “Fighting?”

“Promise me you’ll at least try to make us a priority.”

“I promise.” He kisses her to seal it, but one small kiss becomes two, then three, and then fourth, until they’re both reaching for each other, their kisses growing stronger until she finally pulls back.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Ben follows her to their room, kicking the door closed the moment he’s inside. He reaches for her, cupping her face so he can kiss her until she’s whimpering then he undresses her, slowly so he can cherish every part of her body with his lips and hands as it’s revealed to him. If Leslie’s felt under appreciated and unloved by him, then he’s going to do his best to undo it. And if he cherishes her breasts more, well that is between him and God. Tonight he’s going to prove his love with his body, but it’s going to take more than that. 

“Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“I don’t have any plans,” she answers, pulling off his tie. She throws it aside then starts on his buttons.

He takes his shirt off the rest of the way, along with his undershirt, tossing them both on the chair. “Well, my flight doesn’t leave until Sunday so I was thinking tomorrow we spend the day with the kids. Maybe Sonia could sing her song for me?”

Leslie pauses and smiles before pushing his shirt off his shoulders. “She’d like that.”

“And tomorrow night, we go on a date. A real one. Dinner, a movie, a walk in the park.”

“I’d love to.” She reaches for his pants, not for his belt, but to stroke his erection through them.

“Awesome,” he says, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth But then she presses her thumb against his cockhead, a move they both know drives him crazy and he growls and pushes her down on the bed. He lifts one of her legs, kissing her right above her ankle. He gazes down at her, watching her as her body rises and falls with each breath for a moment before continuing his journey, using his lips and fingernails to draw out a soft gasp from her lips.

“What’s this?” he asks when he reaches a rather sizable bruise on her thigh.

“Tricycle race.”

“Oh. Who won?”

“Stephen.”

“Of course,” Ben says. Stephen is his little daredevil. He grins at Leslie and gives the bruise a feather light kiss before moving his way to the crease of her leg, licking at the wetness already starting to travel down her thighs.

Still, he goes slow, wanting both to savor her and to make her fall apart. Mostly though, he just wants her to know how important she is to him. He knows what life without Leslie is like. It’s not something he ever wants to experience again.

So he loses himself in her. In her smell, her taste, her constant thrashing that means he has to hold her down as he pushes his tongue in deeper. Leslie cards her fingers through his hair, tugging. He listens to her senseless babble as it turns crude and violent, knowing that it means she’s close.

And then she falls silent, speaking in only broken gasps, her arms falling and unable to grab the sheets for purchase.

He doesn’t leave her until he’s swallowed every last drop.

“Fuck me.”

“Whatever my lady insists.” Ben stands up, feeling drunk off her, and removes the rest of his clothes.

“I want to ride you,” she says, sitting up.

Ben just nods and lays down crossways on the bed and waits. Leslie doesn’t straddle him first though, instead she lays between his legs, takes his cock into her hand and swallows him down. She starts slow, just like he did, using her hand and tongue to explore and taste, but then she takes him in completely, still moving so slow it’s almost torture. But it really feels amazing, and he’s so lucky to have her.

And then she starts moving faster, sucking harder and he’s really not ready for it. He doesn’t watch. He wants to, but he physically can’t keep his eyes open. All Ben can do is concentrate on how hot and wet and good her mouth feels. He can only shudder when he tongue licks the length of him, can only say, “Fuck, Leslie,” when he hits the back of her throat. 

And then she lets him go and before he can say anything she’s swinging her legs over him and pressing her hands into his chest and leaning down. “I want you to remember that the next time one of your interns asks tries to flirt with you.”

“I don’t have an intern.” He has a staff yes, made up mostly of people Jennifer Barkley picked, but he really doesn’t think they’re interested in him in that sense.

And even if they did.

“Well, I know there are tons of women in Washington who would love to get their paws on a congressman.”

“Are you sure you’re not just projecting?”

“Do you want me to ride you or not?”

“Sorry,” he says, placing his hands on her waist. “I’ll tell them sorry fives, but I’m married to a ten.”

“Thank you.” She sinks down on him and he finally feels like he’s home.


End file.
